Piercings, Tats and Cigarettes
by iwishiwasblairwaldorf
Summary: Bella is the new girl. She has no friends and doesnt want any. But what happens when she meets the new family with one member in particular like her? With a past and an attitude to break through. will they see the spark? Bad Language.Canon Couples;OOC;R
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys I lost inspiration on my last story. So here's another one. It's what I want Bella to be like. Hehehe… a badass. What I cant wait to turn 16 to do well except the drinking and smoking part ha-ha for me only little less than 8 months left *scowls* **

**Oh. This story will be rated M for language and shit. haha**

**OH AND IM SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE! **

**Standard disclaimer applies **

**So R&R **

**Peace!**

**Bella Swan.**

First tattoo 15, first drag of a cigarette 14, first time pissed 13.

Age? 17.

I'm rebellious as you may have noticed. I hated being told what to do. I decided to rebel against my parents because that's what I wanted to do. My life also is a fucked up piece of shit. I don't care anymore. After my parents divorced I have lived with my mother and thank fucking god for that! Why? My Father, Charlie is the "Great Police Chief of Shit Town!'. That's my opinion anyway. I started playing with my tongue bar with my teeth. Sitting on a plane with nothing but my cell and iPod no friends, wait I don't need friend nor want any. Ah the great sound of _Kittie_. The all chick band that I love, I mean who knew that chicks could do screamo? I still love them though.

I knew I drifted off to sleep when they flight attendant was gently shaking me awake.

_Fuck off Bitch! _

Hmm well now its time to make an appearance in Washington, now, where the fuck is my dad! My fingers itched with withdrawal from nicotine. CHARLIE! That's what I felt like screaming. I need a fucking smoke!

Oh! There's the bastard. I quickly walked over to him and gave him a quick hug, then sent off to grab my bags and leave as fast as I possibly could. 3 hours drive to Forks. Great.

_3 Hours Later_

Ahh Forks you haven't changed one fucking bit. It's been too long. HAHA! Fuck off I'd rather be in Arizona with the Cacti right now, except I'm in Forks with the moss and clouds. Hmm tomorrow I start school. The new girl, wait no. The new freak, I mean I know one kid in Washington. One! But its too bad he's a complete jerk for all I know, Jacob Black, my father's best friend's son, and they don't even live in Forks! They live 45 fucking minutes away in La Push. It kin of doesn't suck. Ha! At least I don't have to put up with him. I grabbed my packet of cigarettes and my lighter and quickly climbed out my bedroom window into the tree.

Once I lit up I was happy I took one drag and I was in heaven. God this is what I call heaven on earth. Peace and quiet with a cigarette in my hand.

The great Charlie Swan has done it again he attempted to decorate my room. My bed sheets are purple my walls are pale yellow and the desk is mahogany shit. God its only 10:30 I normally fall asleep at around 1:30 in the morning! God what to do, what to do. I think may have to freshen up a little bit. So I grabbed my toiletries bag and towel. When I took the first step outside my door I noticed all the lights were out. Oh what a shame Charlie doesn't stay up like his daughter does… I walked into the bathroom still pondering on how easy it would be to sneak out of here if I wanted to. Wow he didn't even say good night. Ha! He should know better. Out of habit I started playing with my tongue bar again flicking it between my teeth.

_At least Charlie didn't notice my tatts or my tongue._

The water running down my back was another great thing I loved. It was soothing just like the pain of a needle inking your skin. You see I got my first tattoo at fifteen with my cousin, from the back of my ear, down my neck all the way down to the small of my back, music notes, my passion. Not my ambition in life that would be journalism or being a writer but it was a passion. I played guitar and sang, all I ever wanted to do was be in a band. Since I only had a couple of friends and none of them played bass, drums or keyboard. All fucking guitarists and singers mother fuckers. But hey then I changed my mind, I changed my life ambition I'm going to be an exotic dancer. In your fucking dreams I'm going to be a writer of some sort. Oh well it helps to know that I want to do something with the shitty piece of shit I call life.

I turned off the water. I quickly wrapped my towel around my body and quickly looked at my reflection before walking back to my room. Then it hit me I have school tomorrow.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. Mother Bitch._

Well you know what. I'm going to make an impression. I got my Laptop out and powered it up. I needed to update my iPod. I also needed to paint my nails again. No paint isn't my colour black is. I went searched my cupboard for my beloved vintage ACDC shirt my dark wash skinny jeans and my black hoodie. Oh baby I missed you. Living in Phoenix I think I wore you like what? _Once?_ Oh how I missed you. SHIT! Where the fuck are my Chucks? My faithful chucks may be the oldest thing in my wardrobe but they are my true best friends. There we go. My outfit for tomorrow, oh it's perfect. It described me the way I wanted to be described a loner. I basically scream get the fuck away from me I don't want to be your friend literally screamed at them by my appearance. Oh well that's what I want.

I looked at the time 12:04 hmm great. Well I guess I'm spent. It was the thinking. So many fucking thoughts running through my small head, I quickly shoved my phone on charge and turned off my laptop. I grabbed my iPod and flopped down on my bed. _I need a book. _Oh shit. My books are downstairs and if I want to fall down the stairs and break both legs and most likely a few ribs. I got up and looked around my room for any sign of a book. I searched for like what 15 minutes and still found nothing. Then I remember I put a book in my bag. AHA! I jumped up and sprinted towards my bag and there it was lying on top of all my shit. _'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' _.Oh well I just settle for this. It'll take my mind off shit as usual. Oh fiction how much I love you. It wasn't too long before I felt my eyelids start to droop so I put the book down turned off my iPod and switched off my lamp. I rolled on my side and shut my eyes. The last thought I remember before drifting into darkness.

_School._

_Sweet Dreams Fuckers._

**There you go. Jesus I know its short sorry ill attempt to extend. Ahh the lovely Cullens will come in soon**

**=]**

**OH and by the way the band Kittie OH GOD they are great. They are an all girls band the do heavy metal and screamo man they are so great. Check them out**

**Its like what 1:56am over here in Australia and trust me Summer Holidays here so freakin' great. **

**I sleep, work, write, eat, drink, shop and watch movies **

**Ohh and the tattoo the one I explained. Ahhh my cousin got it. She is my idol. We are cousins by blood but best friends by choice. She got my name tattooed along the line of music notes**

**So that tat is dedicated to her and so is my version of Bella's attitude. But the dress code is mine haha and my dirty language : ) **

**So tell me what you think! I like LOVE hearing thoughts on it, constructive criticism, ideas and insults **

**Hehe so smack that bitch of a green button**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Man I think I fell in love with my own shit! Haha AHHHH **_

_**Im getting my tongue done. One thing though. Its gunna hurt. FUCKER!**_

_**Anywho on with this shit oh and bella's other tat is fucking great **_

_**Ohhh I get my new laptop soon oooohhh**_

_**Standard disclaimer blah blah you know I dont own twilight. Psshhh**_

_**On with this shit.**_

**Bella Swan.**

_Fuck Off._

ARGHH! I slammed my alarm clock. Fucking asshole. I slowly but eventually got up I swear I'm never going to get through 2 years of Forks if that mother bitch wakes me up every fucking morning.

"Fuck me," I groaned knowing it was the first day of school. Maybe I should've walked downstairs last night then I wouldn't have to go to this shit hole. Wait, what the fuck? Why is there no noise? What the? Oh right Charlie leaves early I mentally praised god on the part that he would hardly be there when I had a smoke in the morning.

I quickly looked at my reflection and groaned. My hair as usual was I fucking mess and you know what. I don't give a flying fuck. I decided to chuck it up in a messy ponytail then decided to get dressed. I slowly made my way over to my wardrobe and pulled out the outfit I picked out yesterday. _Fuck._ Where did I put my chucks? Why am I always losing my best friends! Damn it! Wait. Hold up I know where they are. I groaned and went toward my door. I picked my babies up and pulled them on. I grabbed my make-up and headed to the bathroom. Ahh the first day of school. Junior Year.

_Fuck_.

I quickly put on eye-liner and mascara only because I didn't give a shit about the cakes faces piling on their foundation, walking around with their bleach blonde hair and dumb, nasally voices. Great, bitchier whores, stuck up jocks and the weird ass nerds. I liked being the loner. The 'emo girl' funny shit that. I'm not emo. I just choose to avoid people. After Phoenix I don't want friends there's no point. All guys are pigs and all girls are bitches. Ignore the stupid things that happen. Ignore it all. I quickly thought about school and forgot about the past, well attempt. Once I finished with what I looked like I went back to my room grabbed my hoodie and stumbled downstairs heading straight towards the kitchen. I needed a granola bar. No matter the circumstance I will always need. A granola bar, I grabbed one and turned around to read the note I saw on the kitchen table earlier, so I picked it up and read it;

_Bells,_

_Hope you have a great day. The keys on the table are yours._

_They are my gift to you for homecoming. Well back here anyway._

_Have a good day._

_See you tonight_

_Dad_

Ah Charlie, always the charmer. I dropped the piece of paper and stare at the keys. All I can ponder on is what fucking car did I get. Filled with excitement I grabbed the keys and bolted towards the front door grabbing my bag, hoodie and the beloved granola bar and opened the door walking out to see my… What the fuck is that! It is a fucking monster! Finally after the initial after shock of what this thing was, it finally clicked. It was a vintage Chevy and it was fucking white oh fuck these cars are like fucking history! That's right fuckers I have a fricken' beast of car! Haha! I felt all giddy and girly, I felt like squealing oh god. I jumped in my new baby then remembered one thing. My fucking iPod mother fucking idiot! I jumped out of my truck quickly and ran flat out into the door. Shit! It's locked, I knew that. As fast as I could I unlocked the door and bolted inside and up to my room. Quickly grabbing my iPod, then sprinting back down the stairs, locking the door and all in a matter of about 2 minutes I was fucking eye fucking the interior of my truck again. Holy Dooley! Leather, white leather of that. Charlie Swan I love you. I started the beast's engine, as it started with a roar I jumped. Bitch! It's my dream car. Sturdy and loud suck on that Ferrari! Ha! I started driving down the wet road wondering how long it would take to get to school. I knew where it was I just didn't want to be late on my first day. Now that wouldn't be too entertaining.

I found the school with ease it's not hard to miss in a small town. I pulled up and only a few cars were parked in the lot. I quickly park my truck and walk toward the massive sign say 'Office'; personally I don't think that sign is big enough. Insert scoff here, rolled my eyes at how lame my thoughts were sounding. I kept walking towards the doors, gently pushing them open when I got to them, the small room was a warm comfortable temperature, actually it was heaven compared to outside. That's pure hell, I walked up to the desk putting my iPod into my bag, when I looked up a cute old lady with reddish hair was standing there smiling at me.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" the lady asked, looking at me sweetly, too sweetly I looked at her tag, Mrs Cope.

Then I remember she was talking to me, shit. "Uh hi? I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here. I have just come to get my schedule," I said with the softest voice I could bring up. I smirked to myself in my head. Too easy, way too easy.

"Oh your Chief Swans daughter! Well welcome to Forks High! Here's your schedule, a map of the school and I just need you to get the signed by all your teachers," she informed me. Well no shit but hey she is nice. At least I hope she is nicer than the ones in Phoenix. I shuddered thinking about that horrid place.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, it was a pleasure to meet you," I smiled sweetly well as sweetly as I could without being sick and with that I fucked off out of there, fresh, brisk air was just what I needed. Actually no; I needed a smoke. That's what I need, hmm I wonder if… _Fuck you bell! _The warning bell had sounded telling us all to fuck off to class. I walked to my first class, English, Oh thankyou lord for letting me start at a new school with the best fucking subject ever! I walked in and sat down at the back. I was first in class and knowing that I would be considered a weirdo already. That's a good thing actually; I'm not in the mood to be fucking around with low life assholes. I watched every single person who walked in, until the very last… HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Who is that fine specimen of man?

Fuck. He's me but in a dude form. iPod in, black hoodie, dark wash jeans that hung off his hips. He was a god. Well I'll be damned. Wait! No Isabella stop! He will hurt you like… Don't think about it, don't think about it. Just stop. Good girl, now concentrate on class.

_Shit Fuck._

**Well. Another chapter down. Yeah I decided to hold back on the cullens until like yah know NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Ohhh leave me what you thought. Im not sure when ill update next it should be soon though k. **

**So tap that green bitch**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello guys. Haha I have decided to write another chapter. 3 in one day! damn you guys are lucky haha **

**But you know this would be done earlier if I wasn't so fucking tired. What a mother bitch.**

**Well Review, yah no tell me is you like it. Yes or no. blah blah blah.**

**On with this shit!**

Bella Swan.

_Shit fuck._

That's when I glanced around the room, fuck! The only seat left of course had to be next to me. When I took a closer look at him I noticed piercings glinting in the light, mesmerizing emerald eyes and oh shit his smile. I quickly turned away and scolded myself.

_Isabella Marie Swan! Do not fall for him; do not think about him, he is a male. You can't trust him._

I sighed; frustrated that he had to sit next to me, well fuck you Mr. I'm-so-fucking-hot. I took another quick glance at him. He had his iPod in, and he had viper bites that he obviously loves to play with he hasn't fucking stopped! Oh shit, he also has his tongue pierced. As I discovered as he ran it over his bottom lip… Fuck that shit; I grabbed my iPod I needed some good shit to get my mind off this shit. As fast as I could I scrolled down to Kings of Leon and I immediately relaxed. I closed my eyes and got lost in the music. It wasn't until I was cut short of peace and noticed that class had already Fuckers.

I quickly got up and left the room without a word. I quickly walked to Art. Not knowing what to expect. I loved art I really did, it was peaceful and calming, much like music. Art was my harmony and music my melody. Both calming in different ways. Art was an expression; it was just released by drawing, painting or sculpting. But personally, Art and Music are just as beautiful as the other. They are my other passion other than literature. I could never pursue anything in art or music. You have to be fucking awesome to do that.

As I walked into the Art room I noticed the big tables as they usually have for art rooms. I walked over to the furthest away and walked up the back, I sat in the back corner, hood over my head, hoping just hoping no one would see me. Or be bothered to talk to me. I'm not sure why but I'm beginning to think that I'm always watching the last person to walk into class. I've never done it before but all of a sudden I start. _Bitch tits. _Well at least the last person this lesson was a girl. She was tiny! She had her hair cut pixie style, with a little bow on the side to match her outfit. When I looked down at what she was wearing I immediately knew she had a great taste. She had black knee high boots over light wash skinny jeans and baggy singlet with a leather jacket to top I off. I must say she looked good. When I realized she was moving towards me I turned away and stared out the front.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, I'm new here I was wondering if I could sit here?" she squealed ok she's energetic, I put on my fake smile and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm new here as well," I said quietly and then did one thing I didn't want to do. I smiled. A fucking smile and this, this pixie bought it out of me! Damn fucking nice bitch, she's probably going to be a backstabber as most girls are these days. I sighed almost inaudibly. Then the teacher walked in, this class I was going to concentrate, and do as I am told, and work hard.

The lessons up to lunch absolutely bored the fucking living shit out of me. God I can't wait for this day to end. I walked into the cafeteria and hurry straight to the lunch line. _Great my favourite food ever! _Thank you sarcasm. God I hate this school already. I quickly looked around and noticed there was one table left in the back corner.

_Hmm Loner table_.

I internally smiled as I was up to get my lunch. I just got a slice of pizza and a bottle of water. My usual. I paid for my lunch then walked off and went to sit at my table. When I looked back up Alice was sitting at my table, well its not _my _table, but the table I fucking wanted to sit at!

"Hi!" She squealed as I sat down. I looked at her then went through my bag to get my iPod. She looked at me apologetically and I just dismissed that look like most looks I get. I didn't care. Before I put my ear buds in she said something unexpected.

"Do you mind if my family sits with you? We are all new and don't know anyone," she explained quietly. I just stared at her. Shocked. What the fuck did I do the fuck did I do to deserve attention? I introduced myself, this is aggravating. I did the one thing I know best to do; I got up and walked well more like stormed off. I didn't look back, I knew she would look upset, but you know what I'm past caring. As I was walking out the back of the school I grabbed my smokes and my lighter. I really, really needed this.

Once I lit up, I was happy. But then again that's normal. I took another drag noticing someone out of the corner of my eye, oh fuck. It was him. I don't know his name and he's driving me insane! Fucktarded brain, why did it do what I didn't want to do, as I watched this guy light I thought about _him…_

_Bella stop, you'll hurt yourself for love of god stop!_

_He's_ the reason I'm like I am. _He_ fucked my life. _He_ decided to be fucker and ruin me.

_He_ is the reason I don't socialize anymore. _He_ is the biggest mother fucker I will ever know!

I put my ear buds in my ears and turn on my iPod; I quickly searched for Paramore and selected 'My Heart'. It took my mind off of the mother fucker I called my ex. I started thinking about today. How I only have Biology and Music left. Fuck was I happy or what. I slowly got up when I noticed other kids were walking to class. Hmph Biology, wonder what bitch fucks are in my class this time, maybe my stalker Mike Newton, stupid, ignorant worthless piece of shit. Fuck head. Oh well I will just have to put up with him.

As I walked into class the teacher was already there so I handed him my slip and he told me his name and told me to sit next to Edward Cullen. Who the fuck was that? Thanks Mr. Banner for telling me who the fuck he was. I looked around confused. Then duckweed pointed to him. The Edward Cullen, shit, he is the green eyed hot ass.

"Fuck," I groaned quietly, quickly noticing I hadn't moved since I was shown who he was. I quickly made my way to my seat and the whole time he just glared at me. Fucking cock muncher. I sat down and he just glared at me. That's what I thought buddy, I don't like you either.

_Well you do._

Mr. Banner started the lesson on the 'Introduction of Mitosis'. Life officially sucked. I was pulled out of reverie of how much life was a bitch when I heard the he-devil himself speak, "You know, my sister Alice, she was pretty fucking upset that she upset you," He all but growled at me. I glared at him, you mother fucker.

"Good." I replied plainly. He just looked at me, obviously shocked. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

The rest of the day was a drag as school usually was. I had three classes with the Cullen twins. Alice and Edward Cullen, the fashionista and the cock blower, English and Biology with Edward and Art and French with Alice, and both of they were in my music class. I had already decided, this school is my worst nightmare. People talked to me, attempted to become my friend, and try sit with me at lunch.

Well all I can say is fuck that.

When I got home I went straight to my room and did my homework before heading back downstairs to start making dinner. Lasagna, how fun! I was about

To serve it up when Charlie walked through the door, hung his shit up and sat down at the table, fucker.

"Hey Bells, wow that smells good!" he said in his gruffy voice. I smiled then internally giggled he is the only man that I will ever be happy around.

"Hey Ch-Dad, yeah I cooked some lasagna for us. I didn't cook anything else. Oh and thanks for the truck, I love it," I smiled widely at him. He smiled back and quickly dug in to his dinner. When he was done he grabbed a beer and walked into the living room to watch the game.

I quickly washed up and walked back up to my room. I turned my laptop on; I went into iTunes and played music so it filled my room. I grabbed my toiletries bag and towel and headed into the bathroom. Once I was in the shower I thought about my day. I hated Edward Cullen, but Alice, she was by far the nicest person I have met in Forks except for Mrs. Cope. She is just adorable, oh my god I sound like a fucking pansy! Ha! Oh how I loved hot water. I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping my towel around myself grabbing my bag and heading back to my room. I was spent, and it was only 10:30 oh well nothing like an early night, I put my iPods wall charger in and plugged it in, check my cell, turned off my laptop and jumped in my bed. The second my head hit my pillow, I was gone.

_Later fuckers. _

**Ahhh Love… **

**I cut my foot open. Anyway**

**I decided to sit out in the hot Australian sun and write this as it is only 3:30pm here. **

**So I got fucking burnt. I was like. You absolute bitch. But then again it is summer. **

**So tell me how I went! I'm gunna need some inspiration so please! Please review!**

**I'd really, really love that**

**Smack that green thang!**

**Peace!**


End file.
